Commercialized have been a large number of imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras: capable of recording image data of a captured still image or moving image in a randomly accessible recording medium such as an hard disk drive (HDD), an optical disc, or a memory card; and capable of reproducing the image data on a personal computer, a television receiving apparatus, or the like.
In these imaging apparatuses, metadata such as photographing date and time and photographing location (accompanying information) is added to the image data at a time of photographing to be recorded. Thus, it is possible to easily retrieve and reproduce desired image data from the recording medium based on the metadata.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a system for acquiring position information based on a global positioning system (GPS) to record associated with image data.
In addition, as an image format standard for adding information such as photographing location to still image data and for recoding it, for example, “Image File Format Standard for Digital Still Camera Exif 2.3 (hereinafter referred to as “EXIF Standard”)” revised by the Electronics Standard Information Industries Association in December 2012 is known.